Mochipa
by Pastakedavra
Summary: On connaît souvent Quetzal Alconahuacatl pour ce qu'elle semble être. Très jeune professeure de potions peu amène et sympathique, d'une sévérité non égalée par le reste du corps enseignant. Malgré tout, derrière ce masque sombre et impitoyable se trouve une histoire qui nous emmène au Ministère de la Magie Mexicain... -Pottertalia, OC !


**Titre :** Mochipa

 **Auteur :** Quetzal Alconahuacalt (forum)

 **Personnages :** Quetzal Alconahuacalt/OC!Empire Aztèque || Ekahau Nacal/OC!Maya

 **Couples :** Quetzal/Ekahau

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, sauf les OCs qui appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. L'Univers appartient à JK Rowling. Enfin, cette histoire appartient à son auteur o/

 **N/A :** Bien le bonjour mes chéris o/

Ici Eli, encore une fois o/ Je vous poste aujourd'hui un OS écrit par notre prof de potion préférée (elle est comparable à Rogue, je vous jure), sur la-dite prof de potion par ailleurs c: Attention aux feelz, ça fait mal, mais perso j'aime beaucoup cet OS blbl.

Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous allez bien, et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année o/ Plein de bisous et de bonheur sur vous !

 _Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

 _ **MOCHIPA**_

* * *

Premier jour au Ministère de la Magie Mexicain. Ses ASPIC en poche, Quetzal était retournée dans son pays natal, ayant décidé de travailler là-bas. Le soleil et la chaleur lui manquaient terriblement, choses qui n'étaient pas monnaie courante à Poudlard voire plus largement en Grande-Bretagne. Néanmoins, elle avait réussi à développer une certaine résistance au froid avec les sept années passées là-bas.

Elle marcha sur le dallage de mosaïques préhispaniques, anxieuse au plus profond d'elle-même si aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage. Le Département des Mystères, quelque chose qui était fortement en rapport avec ses capacités de divination, ses excellents résultats à ses examens lui avaient permise de trouver un travail auquel la plupart des gens ne pouvaient pas aspirer. On pouvait lui reprocher pas mal de choses à la jeune femme, mais il était indéniable qu'elle était douée. Elle s'assit sur un banc que l'on lui avait désignée en attendant les personnes qui devaient venir lui expliquer tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur son futur travail.

Ses yeux sombres se baladèrent dans le corridor. Le Ministère de la Magie du Mexique était bien plus brillant, illuminé et coloré que celui se trouvant à Londres.

– Señorita Quetzal Alconahuacatl ?

La jeune femme se tourna derechef et se leva, faisant face à un homme plutôt âgé et à peine plus grand qu'elle.

– Je suis Balam Juarez, à la tête du Département des Mystères, enchanté. Je suis ravi de recevoir une nouvelle Langue-de-plomb pour remplacer le Señor Cruz. Veuillez me suivre.

Tous deux se mirent donc à marcher dans les couloirs dignes de labyrinthes. Juarez déblatérait à quel point Cruz était un homme gentil, plutôt intelligent au demeurant mais très naïf. Ce dernier était parti à la retraite après des années de bons et loyaux services puis il évoqua le secteur où allait travailler la jeune femme avant d'énoncer le fait qu'elle apportait un peu de sang neuf ici, qu'ils en attendaient beaucoup d'elle et qu'elle se devait d'être irréprochable si elle voulait faire ses preuves et se démarquer des sorciers présents depuis des années. Il lui expliqua comment faire et Quetzal écoutait attentivement chacun de ses mots.

– Nous avons fait le tour, je vous laisse travailler en paix. Et n'oubliez pas, motus et bouche cousue... dit Juarez en s'éloignant de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière alla directement se mettre au travail, fidèle à elle-même.

* * *

Plus les jours passaient, et plus le travail au Département des Mystères devenait familier à Quetzal, ses collègues discutaient souvent entre eux et elle restait dans son coin. Finalement, ça n'était pas bien différent de Poudlard.

Jusqu'à ce jour...

* * *

– Ekahau Nacal, l'Auror le plus prometteur de sa génération. C'est rare de vous voir ici, vous êtes plutôt du genre à courir après les mages qui posent problème.

Quetzal leva les yeux de son parchemin, on la dérangeait actuellement dans son travail, chose qu'elle appréciait moyennement et franchement, ses collègues savaient se faire très bavards pour des langues de plomb. Au pas de la porte se tenait un homme qui devait être plus vieux qu'elle de trois ans tout au plus, le physique typiquement natif yucatèque, ces descendants des Mayas, les cheveux raides et d'un noir de jais plutôt longs et des tatouages disséminés sur le visage.

Ekahau sourit, dévoilant ses dents blanches.

– Je faisais un tour, c'est tout. Et dire bienvenue et bon courage à la nouvelle venue. Quetzal Alconahuacatl n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'était pas particulièrement beau aux yeux de la jeune femme mais il avait un certain charme, on ne pouvait décemment pas le nier. Un visage bien anguleux, des yeux sombres et vifs, un corps musclé et nerveux. Il avait l'étoffe d'un guerrier.

– Quetzal Alconahuacatl, oui... dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

– Bienvenue parmi nous, en espérant que vous resterez des nôtres un moment.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Ekahau sourit. Elle était belle et son air austère ne faisait que renforcer cette apparence de reine, « quetzal » en nahua. Il songea au fait que les choses étaient bien faites et on ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Il lui adressa un signe de tête bref avant de quitter la salle.

– Qui était-ce ? demanda la jeune femme.

Ses collègues relevèrent la tête.

– Ekahau Nacal, un Auror. Il descend d'une grande famille de sorciers de sang-purs dont l'origine remonte au temps des Mayas.

– Pas très glorieuse comme famille d'ailleurs les Nacal. Elle était très grande mais ils se mariaient tous entre cousins si ce n'était pas entre frères et sœurs. De plus, il y avait nombre de scandales qui leur sont attribués.

« Ce qui est souvent le cas dans les familles de sang-purs, la consanguinité est affaire courante » songea Quetzal en se remettant à son travail.

* * *

Elle resta longtemps à son bureau, même après que ses collègues soient partis. Elle restait là, écrivant à la lumière seule de sa table avant de prendre ses papiers et de se lever, prenant sa baguette et l'allumant puis souffla sur la bougie pour sortir de la salle.

Elle allait verrouiller la porte quand quelqu'un le fit à sa place, elle braqua sa baguette sur le nouveau-venu qui leva les mains.

– Du calme...

Les yeux sombres de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et elle baissa sa baguette. Il ne s'agissait que de Nacal.

– J'ignorais que les quetzals étaient nocturnes... dit-il en souriant. Je faisais ma ronde et quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je vois qu'à presque minuit la salle de travail des langues de plomb est allumée. Vous m'avez fait une de ces frayeurs.

– J'avais du travail à terminer. rétorqua-t-elle. Je suis navrée si je vous ai fait peur.

– C'est plutôt pour vous que vous devriez vous inquiéter. Le manque de sommeil est mauvais pour le teint, ce serait dommage qu'une si belle figure porte les traces d'insomnie.

– Je sais très bien ce qui est bon pour moi je vous remercie. marmonna la jeune femme. Bonne soirée M. Nacal.

Et elle s'éloigna sans rien dire de plus. Ekahau rit doucement, elle avait un sacré caractère, on pouvait le dire mais elle lui plaisait bien, ça c'était sûr. Après cela, il se remit à sa ronde.

* * *

Le temps passait, cela faisait à présent deux mois que Quetzal travaillait au ministère. L'on pourrait dire qu'elle évitait Ekahau pour une raison dont elle n'était elle-même pas tout à fait consciente. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivée. Elle devait être malade, oui ce devait être cela.

Le Ministère – de même que ceux dans les pays anglo-saxons étaient ornés pour Halloween – avait été décoré d'une ribambelle de couleurs et de motifs à l'approche du Jour des Morts. Dans la Salle des Morts, dont les murs étaient faits de cranes humains et d'autres ossements, un groupe de mariachi fantômes jouait dans un coin et tous les visages portaient des maquillages de calavera. Quetzal se tenait dans un coin, observant les festivités en dégustant un crane de sucre, habillée d'un cueitl et d'un huipil blancs ornés et portait de nombreux bijoux. Une ombre contre un mur attira son attention, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué et elle se dit qu'elle avait sûrement rêvé. Cependant, l'ombre reparut à un moment et elle se décida de la suivre, par curiosité.

Elle s'aventura dans les couloirs sombres, jusqu'à l'extérieur, décoré de nombreuses bougies. La silhouette se dirigea derrière un mur et il sembla à la jeune femme qu'il s'agissait d'un jaguar. Comment se faisait-il que personne ne l'avait remarqué ? Ni n'avait paniqué d'ailleurs. Quetzal regarda derrière le mur.

– Que faites-vous dehors au lieu de profiter de la fête ? demanda une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement et manqua de trébucher de surprise mais Ekahau la rattrapa en souriant. La jeune femme l'observa avant de regarder autour d'eux.

– Que cherchez-vous ? s'enquit l'homme.

– J'ai vu un jaguar. Ici. En plein cœur de Tenochtilan.

L'Auror sourit et l'aida à se redresser avant de lui prendre le bras.

– Sachez que s'il y avait un jaguar à Mexico, cela se saurait. Les moldus auraient crié depuis longtemps.

Ils marchèrent en silence entre les bougies et les parterres de fleurs. L'écart entre leurs deux tailles était flagrant.

– Vous vous êtes bien intégrée ? demanda le sang-pur à un moment, brisant le silence.

La jeune femme gardait le visage haut, regardant devant elle et hocha la tête.

– Vous avez de la famille ici à Mexico ?

– Non. Je viens de Tlaxcala de Xicohténcatl. Je suis seule à Tenochtilan.

– Pas même un époux ?

– Non.

Il y eut un silence qui s'installa entre les deux.

– Étrange parce que vous êtes vraiment une belle femme et intelligente qui plus est à ce que l'on m'a dit. Je pensais que vous auriez une foule d'hommes à vos pieds.

Il rit doucement et Quetzal le regarda brièvement, après cela il porta la main de la jeune femme à ses lèvres pour en embrasser les doigts et il la posa après à l'emplacement de son cœur, à même sa peau, sous le regard interloqué de la plus jeune. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de fermer les yeux.

– In k'áatech... se contenta-t-il de chuchoter.

Si la jeune femme pouvait, elle aurait rougi. Ce qu'il venait de faire l'avait profondément intriguée. Elle détourna le regard et se dégagea sous le regard neutre de l'homme qui sourit légèrement.

– Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporter par mes émotions.

Elle ne bougea pas et s'éloigna derrière un mur, regardant s'il ne l'avait pas suivie. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine et fut estomaquée du rythme auquel allait son cœur.

« C'est idiot. » pensa-t-elle avant de transplaner jusque chez elle, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici une minute de plus pour ce soir.

* * *

– Cela va faire pratiquement une semaine qu'on ne l'a pas vue, elle ne donne aucun signe de vie.

– En effet c'est problématique. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivée.

– Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être d'une santé si fragile que ça.

– Les apparences sont trompeuses.

Ekahau écoutait les conversations ayant lieu autour de lui. La disparition de la nouvelle langue de plomb était sujette à des rumeurs nombreuses et variées.

Il finit par se lever et se diriger vers les archives où se trouvaient les documents sur chaque personne pour trouver le lieu où elle habitait et aller lui présenter ses excuses.

Mine de rien, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était comme ça, il le sentait.

* * *

Il se tenait devant la porte et frappa, rien ne se passa.

– Quetzal ? Je viens vous présenter mes excuses. Acceptez les si vous le désirez comme vous pouvez ne pas le faire mais dites quelque chose.

Silence, et, au moment il allait s'éloigner et partir, la porte s'ouvrit.

Il ne la reconnut pas de prime abord. Elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi fatiguée qu'actuellement.

– Je vous souhaite milles souffrances à Xibalba... marmonna-t-elle.

Le Maya sourit et tendit les bras, elle ne tarda pas à s'y glisser, se blottissant contre son torse.

– Tu ne devrais pas manquer de sommeil... chuchota-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la porter à l'intérieur, fermant la porte. C'est mauvais pour le teint et tu risques d'être d'une humeur exécrable.

Il la déposa sur sa couche avant de s'y asseoir et de caresser les longs cheveux noirs soyeux et brillants.

– Pendant ces jours... Je nous ai vus...

– Mm... ?

– Je descends de voyants aztèques... J'ai comme mes ancêtres le don de voyance.

Ekahau rit doucement en continuant de caresser la chevelure d'ébène.

– Nous avons tous les deux un don alors. Le jaguar que tu as vu le Jour des Morts...

Les yeux sombres de la jeune femme le regardèrent avec un peu de colère.

– C'était toi. Et tu m'as prise pour une idiote.

– Oui c'était moi, et non, je ne t'ai pas prise pour une idiote. Ce serait imprudent de ma part.

– D'ailleurs... Pourquoi moi ?

Ekahau la regarda sans comprendre.

– Il y a beaucoup de familles de sang-purs au Mexique et ailleurs. Pourquoi une sang-mếlée ?

L'homme rit et caressa la joue rebondie de l'Aztèque.

– Tout le monde sait que le temps des sang-purs est compté. Oui j'aurais pu continuer comme l'avait fait ma famille avant moi et épouser une de mes cousines. Mais..., il releva le visage de la jeune femme, parfois on a envie de se démarquer, de briser la chaîne. Vous autres sang-mêlés êtes le futur. À mi-chemin entre nés moldus et sang-purs. En plus... Tu es bien plus vertueuse que mes cousines ou une quelconque autre membre de ma famille. Je préfère épouser une femme comme toi plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre.

– C'est une demande ?

– Quoi d'autre ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

– Tu es rapide.

– Je sais ce que c'est que d'aimer pour de bon... il continua de jouer avec ses mèches noires. Mais prends ton temps pour y réfléchir. Nous avons toute la vie.

« Toute la vie ».

* * *

Elle avait repris suite à cela, on lui avait posé tellement de questions sur la raison de son départ mais elle était restée muette. On avait peu insisté puisqu'Ekahau avait surenchéri en disant que cela était inutile de lui demander.

Son nouveau passe-temps lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas était de _la_ regarder travailler à son office, pendant des heures. Il regardait ses sourcils sombres se froncer à la moindre contrariété et son visage rester de marbre hormis ce détail.

* * *

Un soir, quelques temps après avoir commencé à se fréquenter de cette manière, ils ont uni leurs corps d'un consentement mutuel. Elle aimait la sensation que procuraient les mains de son bien aimé qui effleuraient sa peau, ses cheveux. Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne la plongeait dans un état second et son odeur l'enivrait. Une odeur située entre celles de l'humain et de l'animal, comme lui, loin d'être dégoûtante comme on pourrait le penser.

Il se montra d'une douceur incomparable dans ce moment de tendresse extrême et à la fin de l'acte, il la serra contre lui en chuchotant à quel point il l'aimait. Elle, ne disait rien, mais Ekahau se doutait qu'elle partageait ses sentiments, même si elle ne l'avouait pas. C'est à la fin de ce moment qu'elle le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire en lui disant qu'elle voulait devenir sa femme, trois mois après qu'il ait fait sa première demande.

* * *

Avant, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un qu'elle aimerait autant au point de vouloir l'épouser, fonder une famille et vieillir avec, assister à l'écoulement du temps à ses côtés, des souvenirs pleins la tête en fin de vie et mourir en paix.

Elle adorait se réveiller avec lui en même temps que le soleil commençait à inonder leur chambre, pointant au dessus des montagnes. Ils partageaient cet amour de l'astre solaire, chose sûrement due à leurs origines. Il lui embrassa l'épaule avant qu'elle ne se lève et ne revienne avec deux verres remplis de xocolatl chaud et saupoudré de piment. Ils burent en regardant le soleil et Quetzal embrassa les commissures cacaotées de l'homme avant de rire.

Ekahau la regardait, pensif. Elle leva les yeux d'un air interrogatif et il sourit.

– Je pensais aux enfants que nous pourrions avoir. Chéris par les dieux grâce à leurs parents.

– Nous n'y sommes pas encore Ekahau.

– Mais rien ne m'empêche d'y penser. Tu n'en aurais pas envie ?

– Ce n'est pas ça... Je...

– Tu ne te sens pas prête.. ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant. Ça ne presse pas Quetzal. Nous n'y sommes pas encore.

Il embrassa sa main.

– Pour le moment, notre priorité est de nous marier. Nous verrons le reste après.

Il frotta son nez contre le front de sa dulcinée et se leva pour se préparer.

* * *

– Il se fait prénommer El Diablo.

– Mmm...

– Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle Nacal ?

– Évidemment que j'écoute. El Diablo, un malade.

– Il parcourt la région. La semaine dernière il était à la frontière texane, près du mur.

– Alors nous ne pourrons rien faire, s'il est sur territoire américain, ce sera au Ministère de la Magie des États-Unis de s'en occuper. Ils détestent qu'on interfère sur leur territoire.

– Je te tiens au courant alors.

Ekahau sortit du bureau avec le ministre en soupirant et en se massant la tempe. C'était l'un des jours les plus importants de sa vie, il était déjà en tenue de noces et le ministre avait tenu à toucher un mot sur un sorcier qui inquiétait le ministère et qui se volatilisait on ne sait où quand les autorités arrivaient. Ils marchèrent vers la salle où les mariages de sorciers étaient célébrés dans le pays. Chaque chaise était prise par tel collègue. La famille des deux côtés était peu présente. Les Alconahuacatl étaient représentés par la mère et le père, cette première semblait ravie que la dernière de ses filles ait pu épouser un sang-pur, un des derniers représentants de sa lignée, le père était un moldu, quoi de plus ordinaire. Les Nacal étaient encore moins nombreux si l'on tenait compte de la grandeur de la famille, se limitant à quelques cousins et un vieil oncle qui avait élevé Ekahau, les parents étant décédés depuis longtemps. Leur mariage était fait de sorte à être conforme aux traditions mayas et aztèques. Ekahau avait offert un muhul à sa fiancée et tous deux avaient pris ensemble le traditionnel temazcal.

* * *

Tout le monde se retourna quand la mariée arriva, habillée tout de blanc, la chaleur l'avait poussée à prendre un huipil sans manches et elle portait un long cueitl, les deux étaient d'un blanc quasiment aveuglant dans le soleil factice de la salle, plus vrai que nature du fait de la magie, son visage était recouvert de pâte de cristal conformément à la tradition aztèque.

– Tu as l'air fatigué... lui dit-elle d'un air inquiet à mi-voix pendant que le ministre entamait son discours, le soleil était tombé pour laisser place à une atmosphère nocturne, la salle était à présent illuminée par des braseros et l'odeur d'encens remplissait la salle.

Ekahau rit légèrement.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller... dit-il sur le même ton.

Tout se passa rapidement, le ministre noua la cape d'Ekahau avec le bas du huipil de Quetzal, ils échangèrent leurs bagues, en or simple pour Ekahau et ce dernier avait tenu à offrir à son épouse sa bague personnelle sur laquelle reposait une énorme émeraude. Suite à cela, il offrit lui-même les quatre bouchées de tamales à la jeune femme avant de l'emporter avec lui dans le lieu qu'il avait choisi pour leur nuit de noces. Ils se dévêtirent et Quetzal sentit les bras de son époux se serrer autour de sa taille dans une étreinte pleine de désir. Il lui sembla que c'était différent de la première fois qu'ils l'avaient fait. Une nouvelle vie commençait, elle en avait le sentiment. Sous ses caresses elle se sentait renaître et cette nuit d'amour n'était qu'une nouvelle preuve qu'elle avait trouvé la bonne personne, son âme sœur, sa moitié, l'unique. Ce moment était le zénith de sa vie. Le moment où le soleil était le plus haut dans son existence.

Le lendemain, Ekahau se réveilla bien avant elle et l'observait dormir paisiblement dans ses bras, son visage éclairé par la lumière du soleil. Depuis qu'ils formaient un couple, elle était bien moins renfrognée qu'avant, plus détendue. Ses longs doigts caressèrent ses mèches sombres et raides puis sa peau si douce. Quetzal sourit et gémit doucement dans son sommeil au toucher et il déposa un baiser sur son front.

– Bonjour madame Nacal... chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille avant d'embrasser sa tempe.

La jeune femme rit doucement et le regarda.

– Tu veux du xocolatl ? demanda-t-il.

– Je vais en préparer.

Elle bâilla et se leva avant d'enfiler une tunique fine pour préparer les deux boissons et revint avec les deux verres, tendant un à son époux qui le prit avec un sourire.

– Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

– Assez oui. Depuis que le soleil s'est levé.

– Tu aurais dû te reposer. Tu étais fatigué hier.

– Je sais.

Il but de longues gorgées avant de caresser le cou de Quetzal de son nez, mettant ses longs cheveux de l'autre côté.

– In k'áatech... chuchota-t-il.

– Nimitztlazohtla... dit-elle en retour avec un sourire.

* * *

– El Diablo a disparu de la circulation.

– Et pas de nouvelle du ministère de la magie des États-Unis ? Ou de celui du Guatemala...

– Non rien. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment quand même, fais attention Nacal.

– Toujours.

* * *

– Fille ou garçon ? s'enquit une nouvelle fois l'Auror.

Quetzal leva les yeux de son livre.

– Ekahau, je ne sais pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

– Je veux juste que tu me dises ce que tu préfères. Après j'arrête.

Long silence.

Avoir un enfant était la nouvelle préoccupation d'Ekahau, il était pressé, c'était un fait. On eût dit qu'il avait peur de perdre une seconde inutilement. Certes Quetzal pensait également qu'avoir un enfant était la prochaine étape dans leur vie commune mais elle ne se sentait pas prête. Elle avait à peine vingt ans aussi. Ils avaient encore plusieurs années devant eux pour y penser. Mais imaginer un enfant semblable à son père réchauffait le cœur de Quetzal, qu'il s'agisse d'un garçon ou d'une fille.

– N'importe, ce serait notre enfant, je l'aimerais quoi qu'il en soit. Content maintenant ?

– Oui, je voulais juste savoir... dit Ekahau en souriant avant de déposer un baiser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Elle ferma son livre et le posa, se blottissant contre le torse de son époux.

– Tu es pressé...

– Je sais. Tes visions disent quoi sur notre vie future ?

– Ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien vu Ekahau. Ce n'est pas plus mal non plus. Ça veut dire que tout va bien. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes ?

Et Quetzal, comparée à d'autres, n'avait pas développé son don. Sa mère et son grand-père le possédaient et s'en servaient bien mieux qu'elle.

– Pour rien.

Il éteignit la lumière et s'endormit, son épouse dans ses bras.

Un grattement à la fenêtre survenu plus tard dans la nuit le réveilla, il lâcha doucement son épouse et alla voir. Un hibou se tenait à la fenêtre avec une missive de dernière minute.

* * *

 _El Diablo – Aperçu à Calakmul – Ton escorte t'attend là-bas_

Le cœur du Maya ne fit qu'un bond. Il s'habilla rapidement, embrassa le front de son épouse et transplana le plus silencieusement possible vers Calakmul.

* * *

Quetzal se réveilla en même temps que le soleil, un bras posé sur son visage elle regarda l'astre d'un air encore endormi avant de se lever, s'étonnant de ne pas voir Ekahau et d'aller vers la cuisine, marchant sur un morceau de papier en passant. Elle fronça les sourcils et le prit avant de lire. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Au ministère on ne faisait que parler de ce fou qui avait réussi à tuer un bon nombre de sorciers qui avaient tenté de l'arrêter et son époux était parti là-bas.

Elle s'habilla et se mit à tourner en rond, anxieuse, ne sachant que faire. Elle finit par transplaner au Ministère et fonça vers les secrétaires et sans un bonjour débita.

– Ce matin, des Aurors sont allés à Calakmul, avez-vous des nouvelles ?

– L'escadrille de Nacal ?

Les yeux sombres de Quetzal épiaient la moindre réaction. La femme grimaça.

– On a appris par des témoins que l'escadrille avait des difficultés. Des renforts seront apportés bientôt.

– Quelles difficultés ?

La jeune femme paniquait, littéralement, elle était loin de son calme éternel. Son cœur battait la chamade et avant que la femme ait pu répondre, elle transplana en direction de Calakmul.

* * *

Ekahau haletait, sa main gauche crispée sur sa baguette, nombre de ses compagnons avaient été éliminés par cet homme, les autres étaient on ne sait où. Il était rapide et ce n'était pas un mauvais sorcier.

El Diablo le regardait d'un air dément.

– Je déteste les Aurors. JE LES DÉTESTE.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le Maya.

– Rendez vous au Ministère de la Magie.

– Vous allez appeler des renforts.

– Je vous promets que je suis seul et qu'aucun renfort n'arrivera. Maintenant rendez vous avant que je n'use de la violence.

El Diablo leva les mains en l'air, lentement.

– Lâchez votre baguette.

Le fugitif esquissa un grand sourire.

– EXPELIARMUS.

La baguette d'Ekahau vola à quelques mètres de lui.

– Je ne fais pas confiance aux Aurors.

– Je vous promets que je serai seul... dit Ekahau en tenant d'avancer lentement vers sa baguette.

– NE BOUGEZ PAS.

Ekahau se changea en jaguar, le temps d'attraper sa baguette.

– ENDOLORIS.

L'Auror fut stoppé en plein mouvement, une souffrance sans nom s'empara de ses membres et il reprit vite forme humaine en hurlant.

* * *

Quetzal atterrit derrière la pyramide et tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix d'Ekahau dans le hurlement. Elle prit fermement sa baguette et avança lentement.

Nouveau hurlement et elle se crispa.

« J'arrive Ekahau »

Un rire retentit. Fou, dément. Quetzal serra les dents et continua d'avancer. Elle essaya de garder son calme quand elle vit son époux sur le sol, se tordant de douleur.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur El Diablo en continuant d'avancer, les yeux sombres de son mari la regardaient. Il se retint de crier pour lui dire de ne pas bouger.

Mais le fugitif avait remarqué que le regard de l'Auror avait changé d'axe et se concentraient sur un point. Il sourit en voyant la jeune femme.

– Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas de renforts. Vous êtes des menteurs vous les Aurors... DES MENTEURS.

Il donna un coup de pied dans le visage du Maya, pointant à présent sa baguette sur l'Aztèque.

– Ne touche pas à un seul de ses cheveux... grogna l'Auror, toujours haletant à cause de la douleur.

El Diablo sembla soudain très intéressé.

– Oh... Quelque chose me dit qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux.

Quetzal continuait de le pointer de sa baguette, l'air furieuse.

– EXP...

– IMPERIO. APPROCHE. hurla l'homme sur la jeune femme. Tu vas aimer ce petit spectacle.

La jeune femme fut forcée d'avancer, les dents serrées pendant que le fugitif pointa sa baguette sur Ekahau.

– Voilà ce qui arrive quand on me ment... AVADA KEDAVRA.

Une lumière verte frappa Ekahau de plein fouet. Quetzal ne fit rien sous le choc de prime abord et quand elle se rendit compte de ce qui était arrivé, elle hurla comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, son corps tremblait. Elle ne réfléchit plus. Sans qu'elle sache comment, les effets de l'imperio cessèrent et elle pointa sa baguette sur El Diablo.

– ENDOLORIS. hurla-t-elle.

Le corps de l'assassin se tordit et il hurla. Quetzal serrait les dents tellement fort qu'il lui sembla qu'elle allait les briser, sur ses joues roulaient d'énormes larmes de rage et de fureur.

– TU VAS PAYER POUR CE QUE TU AS FAIT.

Elle réitéra le sort. Chacun des hurlements lui donnait envie d'en avoir plus.

Il y eu plusieurs bruits de craquement.

– Expeliarmus.

La baguette de Quetzal vola dans les airs, coupant son sort. Elle se tourna, les renforts. Elle les regardait avec rage, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et elle fonça sur le corps sans vie de son époux.

– Ekahau... Réponds moi...

Elle lui caressa la joue avant de retirer sa main comme si elle avait été brûlée.

Glacée, sa peau était glacée. Elle prit son corps inerte dans ses bras et pleura, cette fois d'affliction.

– C'est de ma faute... répétait-elle. C'est de ma faute... Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu...

Elle embrassa son front, le visage crispé de douleur tandis que les employés du ministère neutralisèrent El Diablo.

* * *

– Quetzal Nacal, comparue aujourd'hui, est coupable d'avoir usé d'un des sortilèges impardonnables.

– Il s'agissait d'un meurtrier.

– Il n'empêche qu'elle l'a fait.

Un coup de marteau retentit.

– Il suffit. Madame Nacal a usé de ce sort sous le coup de la colère, hors situation, nous savons tous qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Je plaide donc une libération des charges et non coupable. Cependant, elle devra abandonner son poste au Ministère de la Magie Mexicain. La séance est levée.

Quetzal, bien que présente physiquement, avait l'esprit ailleurs. Son visage était froid, épuisé par les événements. La mort d'Ekahau l'affligeait. Elle avait aimé, elle avait perdu sa moitié et elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir condamné. De n'avoir rien vu, de ne pas avoir empêché cela.  
Finalement son époux avait raison de vouloir se presser.

* * *

– Puis-je savoir la raison de votre venue ici ?

– J'aimerais savoir s'il y avait un poste de libre en tant que professeur.

Romulus Vargas leva les yeux des papiers, observant la jeune femme à l'air austère et sévère, habillée tout de noir devant lui.

– Dans quels domaines excellez-vous ?

– Les potions. C'était une matière que j'affectionnais lors de ma scolarité ici.

– Votre nom ?

– Quetzal Alconahuacatl.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ~ *keur*

A une prochaine mes chéris o/


End file.
